


Honesty is the Best Policy

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Strawberry Sunrise - Freeform, Volume 7 (RWBY), healthy communication is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Sometimes I feel like I don't know you anymore."
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nonsense I wrote while steeling myself for the new episode today. I feel like my writing quality has fallen apart lately, but oh well. Set in early volume 7. Enjoy!

"Y'know, Ruby, you should really know better than to get in the way of Nora and her hammer when she's on the warpath like that."

Ruby scowls and mutters something under her breath along the lines of "whatever, mom." Then, a bit louder, "Don' be mean, my head hurts," she whines. "S'not my fault that she and Ren are mad a' each other again."

"Are they fighting again?" Yang shakes her head in disbelief. "Those two, I swear. They need to get it together. What are they arguing about this time?"

"Dunno." Ruby shrugs, wincing slightly at the movement. "Prolly something dumb again."

"Right," Yang says, pushing open the door to their dorm and ushering her sister into the room. "Well, whatever it is, Nora sure took it out on you. You've got a nice lump on your head."

"S'not that bad," Ruby insists weakly, although she immediately collapses onto her bunk once they're inside. "M'fine."

"Sure, sure." Yang doesn't believe her for a second. "Well, try to sleep it off for a bit. Hopefully, you'll feel better when you wake up. I'll come check on you later, okay?"

She turns to leave, but she's stopped by a hand on her wrist. "Don' go."

Sighing heavily, she turns back to face her sister. "What is it, Ruby?"

Her sister blinks up at her tiredly, eyes glazed with pain. "I miss you."

She looks so young and lost that Yang feels a tug on her heartstrings, but she shakes the feeling off. "What are you talking about? I'm right here." She shakes her head. "I'm not going far, just going to grab some lunch or something."

"I know," Ruby says quietly, but she shakes her head, even though it has to hurt, judging by her expression. "And I'm glad. I missed you lots when I was gone. But I feel like we never talk anymore."

"What are you talking about? We're talking right now," she points out, but she has a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. This is why she tried to leave, to escape, before Ruby could keep talking. Her sister has always been shockingly honest when she's in a lot of pain. It's as if she's been given some sort of truth serum that bypasses her usual tendency to bottle everything up. "And we've spent plenty of time together since arriving in Atlas." She pats Ruby's shoulder reassuringly. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

But Ruby doesn't seem soothed. "Not really," she mumbles, sighing heavily. "Not about important stuff. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you anymore."

It would have been kinder if Ruby had just slapped her across the face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Ruby says, averting her gaze. She won't meet Yang's eyes at all. "I know that we've both grown a lot since Beacon, and I'm happy about that! Really. 'm proud of us both. But I dunno." She tugs at her bangs with one hand. "I guess it just feels like sometimes you don't want me around anymore."

Yang opens her mouth to respond, to assure her sister that of course that's not true, but Ruby ignores her. Her sister just keeps talking. "I know that we've disagreed on a lot lately, about Ironwood and other stuff. And you're dating Blake now, so you're busy. I get it."

"I'm never too busy for you," Yang insists. Ruby smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Y'know, I heard what you said to Weiss, back in Haven. I guess I wish you would talk to me about stuff like that, too. It makes it hard for me to let you know when stuff's bothering me, too. I guess—I just miss the days when I knew my big sister would always have my back." She laughs shakily. "Pretty selfish of me, huh?"

Yang feels like she just had a bucket of ice water dumped over her head. She wants to get angry, to argue with her sister, but she can't deny the truth of what Ruby is saying. Something has fundamentally changed between the two of them, and not for the better. She needs to fix this, but how?

"You know that I'm still here for you, no matter what. That hasn't changed," she manages to croak out.

Ruby just smiles weakly. "S'okay. You can go now. 'm sorry for bothering you." She turns over so that her back is facing Yang. "'m gonna sleep now."

"Okay. Get some rest." Yang brushes her sister's hair away from her forehead and pulls the covers up to her chin. "I'll be here when you wake up."

For now, she'll let Ruby off the hook, but they're going to have a serious chat later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Would like to congratulate RWBY for getting me hooked on the show by getting me invested in these two's relationship and then just letting me down. Really appreciate it. I will be liveblogging episode 9 today on my blog fandomdabbles when I've emotionally prepared myself for it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
